


Good Luck

by ricardo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricardo/pseuds/ricardo





	Good Luck

Sam觉得dean是一个大混蛋。。

他那长着漂亮脸蛋的哥哥总会嘲笑他像小女孩一样，喜欢化妆，吃女孩子的食物，做爱的时候从头哭到尾。还会恶作剧的在他睡着了的时候吧勺子放进他的嘴里然后拍下来，在他的内裤上撒上痒粉，用可怕的小丑来吓他，dean看着他被吓到的时候就会在一旁哈哈大笑，一边还嘲笑他是Sammygirl。

而且dean唱起歌来简直就像一只即将被宰杀的公鸭，他总会在自己休息的时候突然大声唱起歌来，直到把他吵醒了，dean就会得意地笑起来。

Dean还总会把John留下的饭钱拿去玩游戏，每天都给他吃那些难吃的麦片，或是给他做那些所谓的“异国美食”，他虽然不知道那是什么但他敢肯定那决定不是dean所说的东西。

但dean也是一个好哥哥。

当他发现爸爸的日记，他逼问dean，dean只好把爸爸在猎鬼的事实告诉他，他才知道，原来床底真的可能有妖怪，那一年，他只有八岁，他没有能力去接受这些，原本以为只出现在故事中的可怕的鬼怪真真实实地存在着，一切都那么诡异而残酷。而dean就在一旁默默地安慰着他，告诉他没事的，一切都会好的。

圣诞节的时候John依然没有回来，只有他们两个人。晚上的时候，dean叫醒了他，说是爸爸刚刚来过还带来了圣诞节礼物，可当他拆开包装纸，里面却是一个蓝宝石芭比娃娃，另一个里面是一根魔法棒。Dean还假装嘲笑说爸爸肯定以为你是个女孩子。可他知道John没有回来过，这些礼物肯定是dean从某个地方偷回来的，到最后，dean承认这些都是他从街区上那栋漂亮的房子里拿的。他就是这样一个哥哥，永远不会让自己的小弟弟失望。

Dean会想一个小混混一样，告诉小Sammy如果有人欺负他找他麻烦，告诉他；会威胁那些伤害了他的弟弟的人要把他们的肺挖出来，会为让Sam吃上饭去超市偷食物……

他当然是一个好哥哥。

只要Sam用上他的狗狗眼攻击dean会为他做所有的事，所有的事。

Sam不知道自己对于dean的迷恋始于何时，他只知道从他第一次自慰的时起，他的脑子里想的，不是那些穿着小短裙和有迷人曲线的拉拉队长，而是dean，他的哥哥。

所以当Sam带着狗狗眼委屈地看着dean请求他用手帮他射出来时，dean只是愣了很久却没有拒绝，他不可能拒绝自己的弟弟，他的Sammy。

也许那一次dean拒绝了他，他就不会变本加厉，Sam想要的不仅仅是偶尔的来自兄长的一次手活，他想要更多，他想要dean那性感红艳的双唇，想要他那还没有带上伤痕的年轻的肉体，他想要dean，想要完完全全的dean，他想让dean，爱他，像恋人一样。

Sam总会想是不是自己脑子里这些变态的违背伦理的想法让dean远离了他，当他想把dean抵在旅馆的墙上想这样就占据dean的时候，一向纵容的兄长像发狂的狮子一样狠狠地一拳打在他的脸上，Sam被打蒙了，鼻子被打出血来，这一拳够狠，dean只是看着他，脸上带着悲哀的神色。

“我们是兄弟，那样做是不对的，Sammy，忘了吧，我们都应该忘了。”dean只说了一句话就拿起他那件皮革外套离开，Sam坐在地板上，双眼空洞的看着地面，不动声色。

大概从那时候起，dean就不跟Sam那么亲密，旅馆一定要双人间，也不会像以前一样洗完澡后上半身什么都不穿下面只穿一件薄薄的内裤，他甚至连触碰都一副小心翼翼的模样。Sam讨厌这样，他讨厌一个人睡在一张床上，没有dean的温度和味道，他讨厌dean不再对他那么亲密甚至于冷淡，他讨厌无法用手指感觉dean的存在，他讨厌。

所以，当接到斯坦福的录取书的时候，他选择离开dean，他想，这大概也是dean想要的吧。

当他再次看到dean的时候，dean已经长成一个真正的男人一个真正的猎人，身材跟以前相比更健壮了，而他的后背也多了那些伤痕，所谓的男人的荣誉。而且dean长得更好看了，以前的dean更像一个女生，漂亮得令人惊艳，可时间将dean打磨得棱角分明，褪去了青涩的模样，留下了神祗一般的轮廓和精致的长相，Sam相信他的哥哥在天堂的时候肯定被天使亲吻过。

当在黑暗中认出dean，Sam马上被dean性感的嗓音和特有的气味挑逗得硬了，如果不是jess出来打开那该死的灯光的话，Sam发誓他会在那里就把dean给办了。

Sam发现自己还是那么爱着dean，一分都没有减少，反而随着时间的酝酿更加深入骨髓更加不可抑制。

他应该知道当他再次见到dean的时候，他就已经抛弃了他选择的一切，简单的生活，美丽的女友，幸福美好的未来，只要dean的一个笑容，他什么都可以不要，义无反顾地上那辆不知驶向何处的车。

Jess死的时候Sam的确很伤心，并非作为一个恋人而是一个亲近的朋友。

那段时间Sam很少说话总是自己一个人静静地呆着，他觉得是自己把噩运带给了身边的人。

而dean总是那一个安慰Sam的人，他又重新与Sam亲近起来，会温柔地抚着他的小弟弟的后背无言地安慰着，他们就像回到了以前。Sam喜欢这样，喜欢来自兄长的安抚与触摸，他太想念这个了，与jess在一起时他并没有这种感觉，像吃了药一样飘飘然，灵魂像被放空一切烦恼像被橡皮擦拭去，很难定义，你却能知道这就是爱情，他无可救药地爱上了他的哥哥。

Sam试着不去再一次摧毁重新建立起的家人之间正常的关系。

但他，又一次，好像又搞砸了。

Sam觉得这应该怪dean，他的哥哥睡着的时候简直美好得过分，半张脸陷在枕头里，只露出另一半脸来，可依然那么好看，还有因为完全放松而流畅迷人的曲线。当Sam半夜起来上厕所的时候就借着灯光看到那么诱人的画面，他几乎没有经过大脑思考就矮下身来，将嘴唇贴近dean的，Sam发誓他只想那么亲亲地吻一下，可他实在忍不住，过好的触感将他拖住，于是一发不可收拾，他开始把舌头伸进dean的口腔里贪婪地探索着。

当然，dean醒了，被吻醒了。

Sam吻的太忘情紧闭着双眼而没有发现dean睁开的被惊吓到了的眼神，直到他停下这个吻，他才看到dean，四目相对。

“dean……dean……我……我不是……不是故……故意的……我……我只是……只是……”

Sam还没有把话说完，dean就凑过来，双手勾住Sam的脖子，吻上了Sam。

Dean紧闭着眼睛，但Sam还是可以感觉到dean颤抖的睫毛一下一下地扫过自己的皮肤，有点痒却让人心动，他可以感到dean的不安，于是他把手放在dean的后背，随着亲吻一下一下地抚摸着，两人从浅尝即止到越发地激烈起来，Sam把舌头挤进dean的口腔内，用舌头问候口腔内的温热的软肉和坚硬的牙齿，不知吻了多久，也许是十秒钟，或许是一分钟，Sam不知道，两个人才分开，两个人都涨红着脸，呼吸急促。

“dean……”Sam试着说出点什么却失语了。

“Sammygirl还想哥哥帮你爽出来吗。”开玩笑的语气，跟从前一样，Sam知道这一次他没有搞砸。

Sam没有像以前一样气呼呼地瞪着dean试图想要跟他争论出个结果。

他把dean抱进怀里，紧紧抱着，像心爱的玩具。

Dean也没有继续开玩笑，只是任由着他的大脚怪弟弟把他塞进那副巨人的身体里，他感到安心，感到温暖。

那天晚上，Sam紧紧地抱着dean入睡，就只是像小时候一样，Sam只能感到满足，他还有什么不满足的。

 

“嗨，Sammy，把你的手和脚拿开。”dean在Sam的怀抱里挣扎着妄想把搭在他身上的巨人一般的手脚和下身某处硬着的地方推开。显然，这么多年来Sam吃的饭并没有浪费，他的身体简直就像一堵墙硬邦邦的推也推不动。

Sam一醒来就看见dean正努力着想把他推开，他恶作剧地把dean箍得更紧。

“你想谋杀你的亲哥哥吗？我快不能呼吸了，放开我！！！”dean被勒到有些呼吸不过我，恶狠狠地对着Sam的手臂咬了一口，他可一点都没心软，一圈红红的牙印马上出现在Sam的手臂上带着晶亮的口水。

“dean，你是狗吗？”Sam带着鼻音，好像很委屈一样对着dean撒娇。丝毫没有要放开dean的迹象。

“你才是狗呢，你这只愚蠢的大金毛，已经几岁了，还那么幼稚。”dean还在做着无用功。

“不管几岁，我都是你的弟弟。”Sam的声音忽然低沉下来带着哀伤。

Dean没有再闹腾任由Sam把自己抱得紧紧的，他知道，他们都累了，他们该好好休息。

他们一直躺在床上直到两个人都饿了才起来吃早饭，更准确来说应该是午饭。Dean指使着Sam给他买了一个油腻腻的牛肉汉堡和苹果派还有一罐冰凉的啤酒，而Sam继续吃着dean所谓的小女孩的蔬菜沙拉。

 

大概从那一次起，两个人变得十分亲密，并非兄弟之间的亲密而是恋人之间，而这也并没有什么不好，毕竟，他们已经相互秘密地渴望对方那么久。

 

有时候，好运真的会降临到你的头上，当Sam把他的哥哥按在床上用力地顶弄着的时候他这样想到。


End file.
